What's In a Name?
by Foibles and Fables
Summary: All he wanted was an answer to his simple question. Alexie oneshot, ignoring the Ava situation, since I live in denial. Short, sweet and has no point. Rated for slight mature content, nothing too graphic.


**I wasn't planning on this being my first Grey's fic…but I had this idea, and it was clogging my tubes. I decided I might as well just let it out. This is Alexie fluff, since I live in denial.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or any subject matter within. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What's In a Name?**

It all started with a peculiar statement.

"Before we do this, there's one thing you've gotta tell me."

Lexie Grey looked at him and giggled. Here she was, half-naked and underneath him in an on-call room (one with a door that locked – Nurse Debbie's advice is truly invaluable). Of course, it wasn't the first time they had ever done this; they had had plently of their own infamous on-call room escapades. Yet, at that particular moment, he was insistent on questioning her.

No, this was definitely not the Alex Karev she was used to.

"Well, what do you want to know?" she asked throatily, looping her arms around his neck, allowing herself the luxury of splaying her nimble fingers across his bare shoulders. He looked down at her, his trademark cocky half-smile gracing his sharp features.

"What's your name?"

"Seriously?!" Lexie cried. Her eyes widened, more incredulous than angry. She released her grip on him and propped herself up on her elbows, face hovering a mere inch from his. "You already know my name." She grinned, pressing her forehead against his.

"Come on. Do you honestly expect me to believe that _Lexie_ is your real name?" Alex asked with characteristic sarcasm. "I don't think anyone would actually name their kid that. It's gotta be short for something."

"Nope, it's not short for anything," she parried, leaning in for a kiss. Alex managed to dodge it so that her lips barely grazed his cheek.

"Eager, are we?" he teased. Lexie pouted in frustration. "I'm not letting you have anything until you tell me."

"But _Alex_," she whined, drawing out the vowels in his name. "That's not fair!"

"Why don't you want to tell me?"

"Because I hate my name," Lexie half-laughed, obviously frustrated. "It's common and stupid and...I just don't like it!" He shook his head at her, quirking his eyebrows and grimacing.

"Dude." She rolled her eyes at the habit he had of overusing that word. "I'm sure there are worse names than yours."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll bet you can't give me six really bad names off the top of your head," Lexie challenged, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Watch me." He pursed his lips and sat upright, his weight resting on her knees. He looked to the ceiling for a moment, as he usually did when he was concentrating. He let out a chuckle as he gazed down at an expectant Lexie, and cleared his throat. "Sisyphus. Seven. Herbert. Iphegenia. Quintavirius. Ramababbu."

Lexie immediately burst into a fit of hysterical giggles, clamping her hand against her mouth to prevent herself from laughing too loudly. Alex smirked in satisfaction as she said, "I have to admit, those are pretty bad." Her voice was still laced with laughter. "Just…wow. Are they for real?"

"Unfortunately," he replied, nodding. "I mean, you're basically asking for your kid to get the shit beat out of him every day at school if you name him Ramababbu." Lexie gave him a large smile, one that crinkled the corners of her eyes. "So, are you ready to tell me yet?" he asked, smiling back at her. She sighed and hesitated, looking at him with pleading eyes that seemed to say "please don't make me do this."

"No? Even if I do this?" Alex rested back on top of her and suddenly pressed his lips to hers. She took in a sharp breath and arched her back in surprise. As she relaxed, she opened her mouth slightly, allowing Alex's tongue to enter her mouth. He placed his hand between her head and the pillow of the bunk bed where they lay, threading his fingers in her dark hair.

It was quite a while until they finally parted, breathless. A light crimson color covered Lexie's cheeks as she flashed him a languid smile, which Alex immediately recognized as her sex smile. "Still not telling," she panted, content with his frustration. It was no matter for Alex; he just needed to try a new approach.

His mouth went directly to her throat, trailing wet kisses on both sides of her neck. She whimpered and tilted her head to the side, allowing him more access to her porcelain skin. His lips traveled down to her chest, and he breathed hotly as they moved. Lexie's toes curled as she scratched her nails down Alex's smooth, muscular back. As he lifted his head over her breasts, still covered by a lacy bra, Lexie saw a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Alex," she moaned his name as he ran his fingers across her stomach. Lexie felt as though small sparks of electricity were shooting from his fingertips into her body, and Alex looked highly amused as goosebumps appeared on her skin.

"Ticklish," he stated simply, mockingly. She hit him playfully, and he returned to the task at hand. His mouth connected with her skin once again, just above her navel. He could feel the muscles twitching underneath his lips at the slight stimulation. They continued to roam, running his tongue over her skin, and Lexie writhed beneath him in anticipation. Alex's mouth came to an abrupt halt just above the waistline of her scrub pants. He slowly and tortuously undid the tie. Then, he placed an elbow on either side of her hips and rested his chin in his hands, gazing at her with an innocent expression. She stopped moving, groaning in extreme irritation.

"_Seriously_?!" she spat. This time, it was complete aggravation.

"Easy, killer." Alex grinned. "Just tell me, please, and I'll do _anything_ you want me to."

The tantalizing offer was one that Lexie just couldn't refuse. "…fine," she said grudgingly, giving in. Alex took his place above her once again as she sighed hesitantly. "My name is..." She tipped her head up so that her mouth was against his ear. "Alexis," she whispered. She closed her eyes, waiting to hear his reaction.

After a few unbearably silent moments, she opened her eyes, confused. She saw him sitting up, arms crossed in front of his chest, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. "Shut up!" she exclaimed, hitting him with the pillow, trying to hold back giggles. "Stop making fun of me!"

"No…no, that's not it," he chortled as he blocked the fluffy object. "It's just," he said, smiling at her, "that's cute. It's cute. You know, Alex and Alexis."

And with that, Alex Karev removed Alexis Grey's scrub pants and leaned in for more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I think that's the fastest thing I've ever written. I feel like this was kind of out of character, but at least I got it out of my system.**

**And of course, this is just me pretending her full name is Alexis, because I don't know that. I know a lot of people don't mind the name, but I personally don't like it...because it's my name. :) I got the other bad names from a "Bad Baby Names" blog. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
